This invention relates to a measuring apparatus for the quantitative evaluation of peripheral venous drainage disorders and arterial blood flow disorders in man. In clinical practice, this invention makes it possible on the one hand to objectively detect the changes in cutaneous circulation under physical strain (thus correlating closely with the circulation conditions in the major deep veins), whilst it can also be employed, on the other hand, to detect obstacles to venous flow (thromboses) in the extremities.